In an integrated circuit, it is common for the characteristic of an electrical component, such as a resistor, to vary with temperature. When integrated circuits are designed for use with a constant current input or a biasing current signal, a constant current source is employed.
Constant current sources are regularly employed in integrated circuits such as biasing input buffer circuits, delay circuits, and/or oscillator circuits. Traditional constant current sources employ a bandgap reference circuit using multiple amplifiers. The multiple amplifiers, however, consume substantial power and occupy significant space in the circuit. Also, there may be a need to provide adjusted constant currents for different devices.
This Discussion of the Background section is for background information only. The statements in this Discussion of the Background are not an admission that the subject matter disclosed in this section constitutes a prior art to the present disclosure, and no part of this section may be used as an admission that any part of this application, including this Discussion of the Background section, constitutes prior art to the present disclosure.